For high precision machinery, the tool must be held stable while it is moved through precise motion increments as in, for example, turning, milling, drilling, or boring operations. Thus, the slide must also be stable and operable in a smooth and efficient manner for such operations. To provide the necessary stability and efficiency of operation for the slide, precise machining operations have previously been performed on it to form exact mating surfaces between it and the bearing components that support the slide on guide ways. These machining operations, to obtain the exact alignment required between the slide and the ways, are quite expensive and time consuming and subject to error. Thus, there has been a need for a construction and method that eliminates the need for such precise machining operations on the slide.
In order to maintain the exact alignment between the slide and ways, the bearing components must periodically be removed and replaced. This is expensive and time consuming because the slide must be removed from the ways to replace the bearing components, which makes it necessary to realign the slide on the ways after the bearing components were replaced. Thus, there has been a need for a construction that eliminates the requirement of removing the slide from the ways when bearing components are replaced.
Further, smooth and efficient operation of the slide and way assembly requires a low frictional drag combined with damping. Thus, there is a continuing need for constructions and methods that reduce and minimize the overall friction and vibration in a slide and way assembly.
An example of a slide and way assembly that has these shortcomings may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,675,276 issued April 13, 1954, entitled "Sliding Way for Machine Tools and Method of Making Same".